


Versailles

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The Chevalier de Camelót and Monsieur find a new toy





	Versailles

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d. I know that a TV show is barely historically correct, but I've been binging Versailles lately and they stuck to a lot that is historically correct, so...oh well, I just had fun putting the boys into the fancy clothes of that time. Hope it makes sense for someone who hasn't seen the show. For those who don't know: The Chevalier (de Lorraine) was the lover of Prince Philippe (as younger brother of the King referred to as 'Monsieur') and Versailles was built by Louis XIV, King of France, also known as the sun king.

The Chevalier de Camelót looked around. If he was impressed by the hall of mirrors, he tried not to show. What Louis had built here was equally amazing and insane. 

What caught his eye a lot more than the reflections of the golden ornaments, chandeliers, statues and embellishments was the servant boy that stood still as a statue. He had enormous ears that couldn't even be hidden by his longish dark hair that didn't seem to obey the stylish rules of the times. He was tall and his blue eyes looked around in bewilderment. He was obviously new to Versailles. 

Tossing his long curls that took him at least an hour to get done in the morning over his shoulder, Arthur stepped a bit closer to the King's younger brother Phillipe, who was looking in the direction of the servant boy, too. 

"Anything that holds your interest, Monsieur?" He asked amicably.

"He must be new." Philippe turned his head and gave Arthur a small smile. 

The Chevalier tried to keep the grin in check. He would not only share the bed with his lover tonight. They would have something new to play with, too.


End file.
